Talk:Hana Hana no Mi
The Tashigi pic The captions bad on it... Its suppose to be demostrating how she attacks someone. But I'm having difficulty explaining it in the caption. Can someone else try and word it better? One-Winged Hawk 15:30, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh wait... I think I worked figured a sutiable captaion out! One-Winged Hawk 19:15, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Usopp in Sea Trai Well, this is basically a question. In chapter 370 where Usopp appears on the train transporting Nico Robin, one of the Marine comes in and sees Usopp, but with the face of Nico. Was that part of her powers or was it just a mask? -- 22:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) best22 :Neither, it's just Usopp hiding in Robin's coat while she's still wearing it. Kinda like with Luffy hiding in Hancock's coat.Mugiwara Franky 03:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Trigun? The page talks about her wings being a trigun reference, but angelic imagery is extremely common. Unless trigun uses actual arm wings, I think that should be deleted. ZeroSD 13:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oda was a fan of trigun apparently, the series ended one month prior. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I would have deleted it a long time ago If I saw it. Why do we always put in speculative trivia? This is like the Brook page all over again. Drunk Samurai 17:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) -Oda was a fan of trigun apparently, the series ended one month prior.- Unless there's a quote from Oda about liking trigun, that's a coincidence. ZeroSD 01:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :A lot of talk from AP forum I guess filled with a lot of trying to find omething to put that and every so often one slips by. And yes, its been stated somewhere but where... I don't remember. We don't keep track of the more update interviews I'm afraid, a lot of mangaka were paying attention to Trigun at one point. In fact we barely touch on half of the interviews with Oda. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter if he did like Trigun though. He would have to state for a fact that he got inspiration for that move from it. Drunk Samurai 18:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :In that case haven't we still got a move from Robin Mask written on Robin's page... One-Winged Hawk 20:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) In Color Walk 4... Oda placed on p.88 another "attack": de:Face Fleur. Though it's still only concept art, should it placed in the article? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think you can add it in the trivia section along the SBS answers. Kdom 18:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Treinta Fleurs Pound Doesn't exist. Robin says "Hang" right in the moment Yama smashes onto the tree. So I've removed anything related to "Pound", esp. the part about Yamaguchi-san pronouncing "Pound" like "Hang". -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Manos Gigantes? I looked at the RAW a lot of times and unless there was a second print or release of this same chapter, it's not "Manos Gigantes" at all, it's Gigantesco Mano (巨大樹(ヒガンテスコ・マーノ)), a simple reading of the katakana shows that it's nowhere near how Mangastream translated it. --Mutsukki 22:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Well, then the real trasnlation is Hand Gigantic. Thanks a lot! GMTails 22:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Use without crossed arms I removed the part that speculated that a weakness lies in the cross armed pose, since there are multiple instances when she used the ability without crossing her arms. Clone Let's decide now, if the ability to clone herself is a speculation. I think it is, since it seems to me only an art style. And even if it will be cool if she could do that, I don't see any utility for her, since she is a long range fighter, aside for deceiving the enemy. It is speculation, simple as that. There are a few dozen pictures of One Piece characters with a close up on the face and a body view in the background, this picture proves nothing. By that logic Zoro is now able to create a red skull behind him which resembles a devils head. 13:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) During the last chapter Robin showed she can actually create a clone. But I don't understand how can she create clothings on her copy. THIS should be said somewhere. --Meganoide 16:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) We need to wait a bit, its still no official even though we can clearly see that she can create a clone of herself. If it isn't showed clearer in the manga, we can't write it on the article 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it doesn't hurt to wait a bit. I'm sure Oda will explain her ability soon, in detail. 17:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I think for an explanation we will have to wait her next battle, so it can take a while (considering a chapter per week). In the manga you can see the petals of her fruit (even when she appeared in the previous panel), so I think it's safe to say it's an ability of her fruit. There are some unclear details like why she suddenly can reproduce her clothes (yes, I'm disappointed too that she can!!), but this could be her choice, since her arms usually weren't fully cover to begin with, and if you noticed she never open her eyes, strange... anyway now, we can safely say its an ability from her devil fruit, unlike before because there was the doubt that it was an simply an art style (on the cover of Chapter 628). Gotta love the fact that people are actually complaining about her not being naked. Classy. The fact that she can replicae her clothes can be explained by the same reasons Luffys clothes stretch too (the same goes for Zoan-users) or that Logia-users also transform their clothes (the same goes for Mr. 1 and Jozu) or that Buggy can split his clothes and that he doesn't bleed etc. Also, the cover-page was called "the new abilities of the Straw Hat pirates" and people are still wonderin whether Chopper has a new transformation. Logic is apparently lost on certain people. 09:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) WTH happened? All the page content is gone! 26 June, 6pm (GMT +10:00)) Yeah, the subject headline says it all really. The back is devoid of all content. What's up with that?Junaid-Sennin 08:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) What's devoid of all content exactly? 16:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What's the problem exactly? I didn't get it... : I 'think '''I know...it was the day when the Database problem occured(not sure if it was the excat date)..maybe he tried editing this page and it came up with a blank load for him:) Gigantesco With the last chapter, I noticed that the "Gigantesco" moves are not like the "Big Tree" ones (hundreds of limbs joined together) but they are actually gigantic limbs. In the article is written ''"Robin creates two giant arms, with five hundred arms each" which is incorrect. Gigantesco moves are a subset of Mille Fleur so she must be making them out of a thousand limbs in total. While she might have found a way to fuse them together (like she did with the wings) or maybe the limbs are so big the perspective is far enough away that we can't see the individual pieces, she is definately making them out of that many limbs, that's what Mille Fleur means after all. Bastian9 20:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Forget it... in chapter 605 you can see the arms "blooming" (here), so it's just like "Big Tree", although it doesn't seem like it at first look... in fact in the gigantic legs picture you can see the legs beside Robin so I don't understand why we can't see the details... they're also more defined then "Big Tree" in fact they just look as two legs. This is probably because she has improved her df powers during the timeskip to the point that Mille Fleur looks seemless420pirate 15:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Change Places? During her fight with Hammond, it looked like she changed places with her clone, kind of like how Moriah changes places with his shadow. Can she do that? If so, shall I or someone else add it to the main article? What do you lot think? GenkiMan 20:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That never happened. She can control a clone as if controlling her own body, but she is never shown changing places with a clone. Bastian9 20:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) In chapter 643 Hammond throws a net on her, she disappears and then reappears sprouting out of his back. What else could it be? Are You Serious 20:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) She never actually left the net, look at the picture again. All she did was sprout clones on him. Bastian9 11:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) As far as I can tell, Bastian964 is right. I say we leave it be until we have a better understanding of how her now power works. 16:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ...but she's not in the net anymore. Hammond looks surprised, and there's even the petal effect that happens when she uses her powwers Are You Serious 01:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That might have been a clone to begin with. Don't speculate until we know for sure. 03:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That's a clone right there.... It's pretty clear I think. I think it's pretty clear that only one of them is a clone, and the real Robin is the other one. Look at this, you can clearly see her disappearing from the net. It's not even an error by the anime, it's also in the manga : here, she's also disappearing from the net. Look closely, you can see the net is empty, and is falling to the ground. Totoofze47 (talk) 16:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I think we need to bring this conversation up again after this week's chapter; we see Robin get stuck to Trebol's stickiness, smile, and then vanish leaving behind her trademark flower petals Are You Serious (talk) 17:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :That's just a clone too. 17:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::We never see her make a clone, and there's nothing to indicate that in the chapter Are You Serious (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::We never saw her make a clone when she did this trick in Saobody, but nobody disputes that. :: 00:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think you're thinking of Fishman Island? And there was a dispute about that. When Luffy and Jinbe were about to fight we see Robin "sprout" up from out of nowhere be before vanishing, and then the "real" Robin walks out of the first, indicating she created it the same way she would another limb. However, when she disappeared from Hammond's net and this week when she vanished from Trebol's stickiness, there was nothing to suggest that these were copies she had "sprouted", unless you're trying to suggest it was a clone the whole time, but there's still nothing in the manga to suggest that Are You Serious (talk) 02:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Just because we didn't see her make the clone doesn't mean she didn't plus she could of had the clone already prepared once Ussop and the Tonatattas went to get Sugar, I do see where you are coming from though as the Hana Hana probably Is capable of allowing the user to switch places --Admiral Sugar (talk) 00:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::It's speculation until we see it actually happen or it gets explained in an SBS. 02:30, February 20, 2014 (UTC)